Guardian of Time
by Naughty Is Nice
Summary: While fighting Kronos, the Titan Lord of Time, in the last battle to decide the fate of the world, Percy Jackson gets thrown back in time by said Titan's last curse. But the Time Lord's intended punishment might just turn out to be a blessing as Percy still has his powers and knowledge of the future, albeit in an eleven-year-old body! Whatever will he do now?


**I don't own the Percy Jackson series! Also, I want you to know that this is basically a time travel story inspired by the ones over in the Harry Potter fandom. Since there are so few of them in PJO fan-fiction I though to try my hand at one myself. However, I like different pairings than are in canon although I am fond of Percabeth so in your review also tell me what pairing you like and I will consider it when I write the story. There will be NO slash though. Not that I mind it in real life but I'm not fond of it in fan-fiction unless it's intended by the author and thus, canon. Also, Percy's potential girlfriend can be anyone from a goddess to a demigod but no mortals (except Rachel, yes I like her, lol) and OC's. **

**Let the story begin!**

**P.S. This is just the prologue so it's gonna be a lot shorter than the rest of the chapters. Hopefully! **

**Prologue: **Playing the Hero Gets Me Sent Back in Time

Look, I didn't want to go back in time.

It's dangerous living in the past. Knowledge of the future is a terrible burden. It's powerful and lethal and can even drive you insane if you let it get a hold of you.

I didn't want any of this.

I was perfectly happy in the present, or should I say the future? Despite how bad things got what with the titans attacking New York and all, I was content to play my part and try to defeat Kronos.

It was my fate and destiny, it seemed, according to the Great Prophecy.

I should have known better. I should have guessed the Fates have more in store for me. Prophecy is a tricky thing, you see.

There are so many possible futures with prophesy that sometimes they get confused and mixed up so that the destiny we think we see is really another.

But I know better now, or at least I hope I do. Going back in time, if anything, made me wiser and more mature. It changed me for the better I hope but it does have its dangers and that is why I am writing this story to warn you in case you dabble in this stuff.

It's risky and can spiral out of control. And before you know it, you'll be overwhelmed. Like when I was fighting Kronos. The fight was going poorly at first and Kronos, in the body of Luke, was winning.

I was getting thrashed when Annabeth stepped in, gods bless her, and reminded Luke about something he said to her involving family and how he would always care for her.

That did the trick and caused Luke Castellan, the once-traitor, to almost become the hero of the prophesy and defeat Kronos by ending his own life as he begged me to let him do.

_Almost._

Kronos was stronger than I expected, than any of us expected.

After years in Tartarus, Kronos was fed up with his punishment for eating his kids and wasn't about to let go. I had thought that Luke had taken control over his own body, as did Luke himself or so it seemed, but we were wrong.

So wrong.

It was just a phase.

For a split second, Luke's form wavered as the demigod begged me for my sword to end his own life since only he knew where his Achilles' spot was and apparently there wasn't time to tell me.

Then everything happened so fast.

Luke's body glowed with a powerful force-field of dark magic. Luke broke out into convulsions and was screaming in agony. His shrieks of pain made my hair stand on end.

Because of my shock and fear, I was unable to react resulting in Kronos playing the last trick he had up his sleeve: A curse that sent me back in time. The last thing I saw before the curse was fully cast was Luke's body exploding into a bloody mess on the floor and Annabeth's face staring at me in terror.

Then everything went black and I awoke with a start in the school bus of Yancy Academy. In my eleven year old body.

_Five years back in time!_

**To Be Continued**


End file.
